The Asking of the Dance
by Mystic Kintoun
Summary: I suck at summaries, so here I go. Gohan is going to his first dance with his crush, Videl. Will they have a great time? Please R/R. A new *CHAP 3* is up .
1. The Asking to the Dance

[pic]  
  
[pic]The Asking of the Dance  
  
By Mystic Kintoun  
  
Scene: Orange Star High Time: 8:34 AM  
  
Buu has stopped destroying and has settled down with Mr. Satan. Everything is back to normal. Gohan and Videl are back in high school and Goku is back in Other World with Vegeta.  
  
Gohan is actually early for school. He was getting his books when he realized something. "The Christmas dance is tomorrow night!" Gohan exclaimed. "I want to ask Videl to the dance, but what if she's going with someone else?" (It's pretty obvious what Videl would say to Gohan if she wasn't going with anyone.) When he got to Videl's locker, she was there with another boy. Sharpener.  
  
"Hey, Videl, wanna go to the dance with me?" he asked. She's got to, because I was cheering her on at the Tournament! he thought.(Stupid reason, isn't it?)  
  
"No thanks." That was the same reply Videl when Sharpener wished her luck. Sharpener stared at her, dumbstruck. He asked her three more times then gave up and left. Videl just answered with the same reply, "No thanks."  
  
Why did she object me? Why? was all that he could think about until he saw Gohan sniggering. Gohan had seen the whole thing. Sharpener was going to punch him in the stomach but missed because Gohan had already started to go to Videl. Besides, Gohan went to hyper speed halfway to Videl.  
  
"Great," sneered Sharpener. "Perfect-test score boy is going to ask Videl to the dance. Like she's going to go with him.  
  
Gohan thought, This is it!  
  
"Uh, hi Videl," he said uncertainly. "Are you going to the dance with anyone?"  
  
"Oh, hi Gohan!" said Videl. "No, I'm not. Four other boys asked me this week (not including Sharpener). "Anyway," she lightly blushes, "you were saying, Gohan?"  
  
Okay, there's something wrong with this picture, thought Sharpener. She's BLUSHING!  
  
"Um," C'mon Gohan pull yourself together! he thought. "D-do you want t-to go to the d-dance with me?" Gohan stammered. Stupid, stupid!  
  
"Of course, Gohan," said Videl eagerly. "What did you think?" Yes! He asked me! HE ASKED ME!  
  
Gohan became very embarrassed. "Well, I'll pick you up at your house, okay? See you in class!" He hurried down to the classroom.  
  
Now I'll tell you about Sharpener. His jaw dropped when he heard Videl accept. When Gohan passed by he went straight to Videl.  
  
He was hysterical. "WHAT'S WRONG WITH YOU?! HOW CAN YOU PICK A GEEK OVER ME?!"  
  
Videl only giggled. Then she became serious. "Picking a person for the dance is more than how cool someone looks or is," said Videl cooly. "Besides, you don't half about him." She shut her locker and ran to her first class.  
  
What does she mean I don't know Gohan? Two major things pop up in my mind: smart & a scrawny weakling (pathetic). He looked at the time. Great, I'm late for class! For being late he had to hold buckets of water outside class for fifteen minutes. 


	2. The Preparation of the Dance

Category: Fanfics  
  
The Preparation of the Dance  
  
I finally get to update the next chapter (which is actually 5 parts put together.)  
  
Hope you like! ;-)  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Dragonball Z. If anyone is reading this right now and has posted a story on FanFiction, can you please tell me if you always have to put "I do not own Dragonball Z"?  
  
Scene: The Son Residence- 3:52 PM  
  
Gohan just came from school. "Mom, Goten, I'm home!" he called. "Oh, hi Gohan," called Chi Chi.  
  
"Hi Gohan!" shouted two other voices. 'Trunks must be here,' Gohan thought. He went upstairs and, no doubt, Goten & Trunks were playing with their toys.  
  
"Hey, Gohan!" said Goten.  
  
"So what's up?" asked Trunks. "Did you get a DATE for the dance?" Both Goten & Trunks started to giggle.  
  
"Nothin' much and yeah, I d-hey how did you know?!" said Gohan in surprise. "Goten, you weren't supposed to tell anyone!"  
  
The two burst out laughing. "This isn't funny!" Gohan shouted. "You and Mom are the only ones to know!" He was red with anger.  
  
"What's going on?" asked a voice. It was Chi Chi. "Goten, what are you doing?"  
  
Goten was trying to stifle a laugh. "Gohan-he-got a d-date AT SCHOOL!" And Trunks & Goten continued to laugh.  
  
"Be quiet, you two!" exclaimed Chi- Chi. That shut them up. Then they continued playing with their toys.  
  
"Anyway," she continued, "Gohan that's great! Who are you going with?"  
  
"Videl," he mumbled, making sure Goten & Trunks couldn't hear him. He knew because when his mom asked him that question, the two boys stopped playing with their toys.  
  
'Yes!' Chi Chi thought. "That's nice, Gohan," she said. "So what time is the dance?" she asked.  
  
"7:30 PM," Gohan said, "but-"  
  
"Okay, Gohan. Trunks is staying for the weekend and don't forget to get her a gift," Chi Chi said.  
  
"Gift? What gift?" Gohan asked, very puzzled.  
  
"Oh, you don't know?" said Chi Chi. "I read about the kinds of dances your school has. The Christmas one says that the couples buy a gift for each other and then exchange them before you start to dance. Well, now I'm going to prepare dinner." She then went downstairs.  
  
'Great, what am I going to get her?' Gohan thought.  
  
Meanwhile, at the Satan Residence...  
  
~  
  
Scene: The Satan Residence- 4:07 PM  
  
Videl was training with one of Mr. Satan's students, and she was doing pretty badly.  
  
"Come on, Videl. You could do better than this!" he said. This guy was practically kicking her butt.  
  
"No, I'm not in the mood today. Besides I have homework to do," she said.  
  
"But you said that-"  
  
" I lied. I actually have to do an essay," Videl said wearily. She grabbed her towel then walked out of the room. Then she took a shower, put on some clean clothes and laid down on her bed. 'How come I can't concentrate? After Gohan asked me to the dance, all I could think about is him. I know I like him. But why?' The reason being is the fact that she loves Gohan more than anything in the world. So she kept on thinking about him until Mr. Idiot I mean Satan came in (also known as Hercule).  
  
"Videl," said Mr. Satan. "One of the guys said that you had homework and-"  
  
"I lied," Videl mumbled. Then the thought that just hit her made her bolt right. 'Dad...doesn't...like...Gohan! He thinks that he's weak and he can't protect me and so on so forth. What'll happens if he finds out with Gohan?!'  
  
"Hello, Videl?" Mr. Satan asked waving his hand in front of her face. From his point of view Videl sat up quickly and became very pale. She wouldn't snap out of her coma. "Videl!" he shouted.  
  
That brought Videl back. "Wh-what? Uh, sorry Daddy."  
  
"So are you going to the dance," he asked.  
  
"Yes, Daddy," Videl answered, trying to think what to do.  
  
"With who, exactly?" Mr. Satan asked suspiciously. 'It better not be that little skinny kid!'  
  
"Um..." 'Come on, think!' "Sharpener!" Videl said. 'Now what?'  
  
"Good, will he pick you up here?" Mr. Satan asked. He wanted to see if she was lying.  
  
"Sharpener is going to pick me up," she said hastily. 'What's the use of riding in a cab when I could FLY?' she thought.  
  
"I'll see to that. I'm going to go now. Have a busy schedule," he said. His schedule is probably telling his pupils to work harder and watch old battles with him in it. He left shortly.  
  
Videl got up and looked out of her window. Mr. Buu (as Buu is called now) was playing with their dog Bee. 'What am I going to do? Only a miracle could save me from this nightmare,' she thought.  
  
Now we could go back to the Son residence.  
  
Scene: Guest bedroom in Son residence  
  
Goten & Trunks were going to sleep in the extra bedroom. They were going to stay up as long as they can to talk about one. The Christmas dance.  
  
~  
  
The Preparation of the Dance| Part 3  
  
Scene: Guest bedroom- 9:50 PM  
  
"So who do you think Gohan's going out with?" Goten asked.  
  
"Pretty obvious, isn't it?" said Trunks. "He's probably going with Videl. Haven't you noticed both of them in the Tournament? Gohan was always acting weird around her."  
  
"Yeah, I remember," said Goten. "But how will we know he's REALLY going with her?" he asked.  
  
"We'll find out ourselves," Trunks said mischievously.  
  
"Wait a minute," Goten said suspiciously. "What do you mean by that?" Then it hit him. "No, Trunks. Don't!"  
  
"Why not?" Trunks said, shrugging. "It's the only FUN way to find out."  
  
"Fine, but just this once," Goten said worryingly. "So how are we going to know where the dance is?" he asked.  
  
"That's a good question," Trunks replied. He sat down on the bed and thought for a while. Then Trunks jumped off the bed and asked, "Did Gohan get a map of his school?"  
  
Goten thought about it for a minute. "I'm pretty sure he has one," he finally said. "How do you know about that?"  
  
"How does he get to all of his classes?"  
  
"I don't know..."  
  
Trunks sweat-dropped and continued.  
  
"Why don't you get it?"  
  
"I don't know where it is."  
  
"Ask your mom!"  
  
"Won't she get suspicious of-"  
  
"Just ask, will ya!" Trunks said impatiently.  
  
With that Goten went (it's more like ran) to the kitchen and asked.  
  
Chi Chi said, "Why do you want it?"  
  
"We just want to figure out where the dance might be," Goten answered, hoping his mother won't say no.  
  
Chi Chi looked at him suspiciously, but she smiled. "The book is in the top most drawer in my dresser," she said, returning to washing the dishes.  
  
Goten became very relieved. He ran to her room, grabbed the book, and ran back to the guest bedroom.  
  
"Cool, now where's that map?" Trunks said to himself, flipping through the pages.  
  
"Trunks, are you sure this will work?" Goten asked. He didn't want to get in trouble.  
  
"Of course it will," Trunks said absentmindedly. Then he shouted, "THERE IT IS!"  
  
"Trunks, be quiet!" Goten said. "My mom's going to kill you if you do that again."  
  
"Sorry," he whispered. "Anyway, they're going to the gym-"  
  
"How do you know?" Goten asked.  
  
"I've seen High school dances on T.V," Trunks said. So Trunks discussed and explained the plan to Goten five times until Chi Chi came in after midnight to tell them to go to bed.  
  
~  
  
The Preparation of the Dance| Part 4  
  
Scene: Son Residence- 9:40 AM  
  
The aroma of Chi Chi's cooking floated into Gohan's room. He was half asleep. He got up, stretched and went to the kitchen mumbling, "Morning."  
  
"Good morning, Gohan," Chi Chi said. "Did you sleep well?"  
  
"Yeah. Are Trunks & Goten awake yet?" he asked.  
  
"No, they're still asleep," she said. "They fell went to bed past midnight, talking about your dance."  
  
"Oh," Gohan said. 'Probably talking about who I'm going with' he thought. He was halfway through his breakfast when Goten & Trunks arrived to the kitchen. Both of them looked like they stayed up for a pretty long time.  
  
"Morning," they greeted sleepily.  
  
Instead of greeting them back, Chi- Chi asked, "Didn't I tell you boys to go to bed?"  
  
"You did," Goten answered.  
  
"So why do you look like you stayed up all night?!" she exclaimed.  
  
"We sort of wanted to talk some more, so we stayed up until one o'clock," Trunks said, and with that Goten collapsed to the floor, asleep. Chi Chi glared at Trunks.  
  
"Okay, five o'clock," he hurriedly said. Trunks bent down next to Goten and whispered firmly, "Wake up, Goten!"  
  
"Wh- what?" He stood up in surprise. "Did I fall asleep?" he asked Trunks. Trunks nodded very slowly. Goten became very embarrassed and then sat at the table. Trunks followed.  
  
Chi Chi turned back to Gohan and asked,"Gohan, did you think of what you're going to get V- I mean her?" She glanced at Trunks & Goten if they heard her. They were too tired to notice. She sighed in relief. Then she continued. "Anyway, did you think of one?"  
  
"No, I didn't," Gohan said in reply. "I have to buy her one in the city." He looked at the clock. "I better go now." He finished the last of his rice, dressed up and ran outside.  
  
"Wait Gohan!" Chi Chi called after him. She smiled and handed him 700 zeni. "You can't buy anything without this."  
  
"Thanks Mom," he said, putting the money into his pocket. "Bye!" And with that he flew towards Satan City.  
  
~  
  
Scene: Satan Residence- 10:02 AM.  
  
Videl was looking through her wardrobe for the third time. "What am I going to wear?" she asked herself. 'Should I wear jeans with a pink top?' she wondered aloud. 'No, all the girls have to wear skirts or dresses.' Videl kept on wondering until she realized something. "I have to buy Gohan a present!" she exclaimed. "What will I get him?"  
  
Just then someone knocked on her door. She opened the door and it was one of the butlers.  
  
"Excuse me, madam. Your father won't be able to see your partner for your dance tonight. He is going out to a movie with another lady, I'm afraid. I thought you would like to know." Then he left the room.  
  
After that moment Videl became very, very relieved. 'I'm saved!' she thought. She finally picked an outfit (light blue blouse & skirt) and went out to buy Gohan a present.  
  
~  
  
A/N: I might continue this story. I have no idea what's to come next, sooo..... I hope you liked it!  
  
The Preparation of the Dance   
  
5 


	3. The Night has Arrived

A/N: I got this idea from this one website called vegeta vs. It was hilarious, so I thought of making one also. Hope you like and if you think it was stupid, just tell me so.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ. WHY THE HELL SHOULD WE PUT THIS UP ANYWAY!!?? It gets really annoying…  
  
~~~~~~~  
  
Saiyaman  
  
Vs.  
  
Superman  
  
  
  
  
  
Gohan has been transported to another dimension where people are very, very weird looking. He wasn't the only one surprised. People were staring at him whispering to each other, "You see that guy over there? His eyes are capital H HUUUUUUUUGGGGGGEEEEEE!" and stuff like that.  
  
Gohan started walking around ~Man, where am I?~ then saw two guys wearing masks over their heads and holding pistols came running into a bank. (A/N: What a coincidence.) ~Looks like a job for… Saiyaman!~ He ran behind a building, pushed the red button on his watch and PRESTO! he became the guy in a helmet with antennas. He ran to the bank and said, "Freeze, you imposters!"  
  
The men looked at each other and one of the taller guys asked, "Who the hell are you?"  
  
"I'm the Great Saiyaman!" he shouted in his geeky super-hero voice, also doing his poses. "The guardian of Satan City!"  
  
~What the hell is Satan City?~ "Try and stop us," he said, trying very hard not to laugh.  
  
So he did. He shot an invisible ki (or energy) blast at them, which was, of course, was so strong that the men went through the walls and was knocked out cold. Saiyaman grabbed them, and brought them to the police who had just surrounded the bank.  
  
Superman was too late. He saw Saiyaman and said, "Who are you?"  
  
"I'm—the— (geeky poses) GREAT SAIYAMAN!"  
  
Everyone sweat-dropped. (A/N: Oh, wait, only anime have people sweat-drop so let me change it…doo doo…) Everyone stared at him. (A/N: There we go…)  
  
"How did you get here?" Superman asked.  
  
"Um… I was transported here by uh… something."  
  
"Well, this is my city so get out!"  
  
Superman has never been so aggressive in words so all of the reporters started to ask him questions.  
  
"I can't leave," he said, trying not to get in a fight with him. "I don't…"  
  
"I don't care! Let's settle this now!"  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"FIGHT! NOW!"  
  
"Let's not. I'm dangerous."  
  
Everybody started laughing. "How can anyone be stronger than Superman?" they attempted to say over their laughter. "He's the strongest man in the world!"  
  
Gohan sighed. "Fine, I'll fight." So he went hyper speed and knocked the guts out of Superman with one punch. Everybody's jaw dropped.  
  
"Well, gotta go!" Gohan replied. He flew into the air but then a portal came out of nowhere and zapped Gohan back to his own dimension.  
  
1.1 The End  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
^___^  
  
A/N: HA! How stupid was that? There is really something wrong with my computer because nobody is reading my story anymore! -___-;; Anyway I have no idea why I put that. It looks cool. Well bye! 


End file.
